Kolinda Grabar-Kitarović
Neven Mimica (kao ministar europskih integracija) |nasljednik2 = Gordan Jandroković |položaj = 4. predsjednica Republike Hrvatske |mandat_start = 19. veljače 2015. |mandat_kraj = |podpredsjednik = |podpremijer = |zamjenik = |premijer = Zoran Milanović |predsjednik = |prethodnik = Ivo Josipović |nasljednik = |čin4 = |mandat_start4 = |mandat_kraj4 = |podpredsjednik4 = |podpremijer4 = |zamjenik4 = |premijer4 = |predsjednik4 = |nasljednik4 = |prethodnik4 = |čin5 = |mandat_start5 = |mandat_kraj5 = |podpredsjednik5 = |podpremijer5 = |zamjenik5 = |premijer5 = |predsjednik5 = |prethodnik5 = |nasljednik5 = |stranka = HDZ (do 2015.) |suprug = |zanimanje = diplomatkinja |fusnote = }}Kolinda Grabar-Kitarović (Rijeka, 29. travnja 1968.) predsjednica je Republike Hrvatske, hrvatska političarka i diplomatkinja, bivša ministrica vanjskih poslova i europskih integracija od 2005. do početka 2008. godine. Od 2008. do 2011. bila je na dužnosti veleposlanice Republike Hrvatske u Sjedinjenim Američkim Državama.Embassy of Croatia in Washington: Biography of the Ambassador Od srpnja 2011. je pomoćnica glavnog tajnika NATO-a za javnu diplomaciju.NATO: Biografija Kolinda Grabar-Kitarovic U drugom krugu predsjedničkih izbora u Hrvatskoj 11. siječnja 2015. izabrana je za predsjednicu Republike Hrvatske.Večernji.hr – Kolinda Grabar Kitarović prva hrvatska predsjednica!, pristupljeno 11. siječnja 2015. Na Trgu sv. Marka u Zagrebu svečano je 15. veljače prisegnula za prvu hrvatsku predsjednicu,Slobodna Dalmacija.hr – »Kolinda Grabar-Kitarović sa suzom na licu prisegnula za predsjednicu: pljesak za branitelje i Tuđmana, zvižduci za Josipovića i Mesića«, pristupljeno 15. veljače 2015. a 18. veljače u večernjim satima preuzela predsjedničku dužnost od svoga prethodnika Ive Josipovića.Večernji.hr – Primopredaja vlasti: »Grabar-Kitarović: Josipoviću želim svako dobro u političkoj karijeri«, pristupljeno 18. veljače 2015. Životopis Obitelj i djetinjstvo I po očevoj i po majčinoj strani Kolinda Grabar je s Grobinšćine. Ljubomir i Marija, djed i baka po očevoj strani, potječu iz Martinova Sela pokraj Rječine. Oni su, kao i Kolindin otac Branko, bili apolitični. Međutim, djed po majčinoj strani, Viktor Matejčić iz Jelenja, bio je član Hrvatske seljačke stranke. Nakon "Krvave nedjelje" 12. srpnja 1942., u kojoj su talijanski vojnici u Podhumu na Grobničkom polju strijeljali 108 muškaraca, a djecu i žene odveli su u logore, priključio se antifašističkom pokretu. U borbama s Nijemcima za Rijeku, u proljeće 1945., tijekom osvajanja vojarne sv. Katarina teško je ranjen. Umro je kao šezdesetogodišnjak od posljedica ranjavanja. Njegovu ženu, Ivanku Matejčić, rodom iz starog grada Grobnika, spasio je svećenik od strijeljanja pa je završila u logoru u Trstu. Kitarović je za svoj životopis u Večernjem listu istaknula kako su majčini roditelji, iako sudionici antifašističkog pokreta, bili protivnici komunizma i praktični vjernici, te da su je odgajali kao domoljubi i poznavatelji hrvatske povijesti. Večernji.hr, Večernjakove biografije: Kolinda Grabar-Kitarović (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2017.) Rođena je u Rijeci 1968. kao prvo dijete obitelji Branka i Dubravke Grabar. Ime je dobila prema pjesmi Zdenke Vučković Colinda iz 1967. godine, koju je njezin otac Branko često pjevao. Youtube, Riječanka Kolinda Grabar Kitarović u prilici da postane prva hrvatska predsjednica, 4. siječnja 2015. (pristupljeno 5. travnja 2017.) U vrijeme rođenja, Kolindini roditelji živjeli su u selu Lubarska pokraj Martinova Sela na Rječini, gdje je Kolinda provela najranije djetinjstvo, nakon čega se obitelj zbog očeva posla seli u Grobnik. Otac Branko bio je mesar, a majka Dubravka mu je pomagala i vodila kućanstvo. Kako su puno radili, Kolinda im je odmalena pomagala te je, kao jedina djevojčica u selu, igrala nogomet u mjesnom klubu. Kolindin primjer slijedio je i njezin mlađi brat Branko, koji je pomagao ocu u mesnici sve do njezina zatvaranja. Dnevno.hr, A. Pranjić: Tko je nova hrvatska predsjednica? Pročitajte biografiju Kolinde Grabar Kitarović!, 12. siječnja 2015. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2017.) Niže razrede osnovne škole pohađala je u Jelenju, a više razrede u Dražicama. Kako je otac bio lovac, odmalena je s njim išla u lov. Voljela je ići u šumu i promatrati životinje. Otac ju je učio pratiti trag divljih životinja, a kad je odrasla, i pucati iz lovačke puške. S druge strane, majka Dubravka je jako držala do obrazovanja, budući da je sama pohađala samo osnovnu školu. Kolinda je kao osnovnoškolka voljela čitati, te je u školskoj knjižnici pročitala sve knjige. Zahvaljujući čitanju usvojila je hrvatski književni standardni jezik, kojim je tada rijetko tko govorio na Grobinšćini. U djetinjstvu je maštala postati stjuardesa ili prevoditeljica. Najdraži ljubimac bio joj je janje. Srednja škola mini|desno|Zgrada za prirodoslovne predmete Srednje škole Los Alamos, u kojoj je Grabar-Kitarović pohađala četvrti razred srednje škole. Osnovnu školu završla je s odličnim prosjekom te je, kako je i sama rekla, htjela "ići u najbolju i najtežu srednju školu". Ta škola bio je Centar za kadrove i obrazovanje u kulturi, danas Prva riječka hrvatska gimnazija. U riječkoj gimnaziji suočila se s predrasudama. Budući da je došla iz Grobnika, kao i sva ostala djeca iz goranskih sela bila je diskriminrana, posebno zbog čakavštine, iako je ona govorila književnim jezikom. U svom životopisu za Večernji list opisala je jedan slučaj diskriminacije na vlastitoj koži: U trećem razredu gimnazije saznala je za mogućnost školske razmjene sa SAD-om. Stoga se počela pripremati kako bi, u slučaju razmjene, četvrti razred srednje škole završila tamo - izvadila si je vizu, kupila zrakoplovnu kartu i riješila ostale formalnosti. Kao sedamnaestogodišnjakinja otputovala je u gradić Los Alamos, gdje je u mjesnoj srednjoj školi završila četvrti razred. Santafenewmexican.com , Staci Matlock: Prva hrvatska predsjednica maturirala u Srednjoj školi Los Alamos, 12. siječnja 2015. (pristupljeno 7. travnja 2017.) Godinu dana bila smještena kod obitelji visokoobrazovanih Amerikanaca, kemičarke i nuklearnog fizičara koji su imali kćer njezine dobi. Unatoč vlastitim strahovima, učenici su je brzo prihvatili. Kasnije je izjavila kako joj se američki obrazovni sustav više svidio, jer su ju učitelji poticali na kreativnost i izražavanje vlastitog mišljenja, za razliku od riječke gimnazije u kojoj se inzistiralo na usvajanju podataka. Čim je krenula u školu, pohađala je satove daktilografije, kako bi izbjegla zatipke koje je znala činiti u esejima. Pohađala je i nastavu američke povijesti, kako bi na diplomi imala otisnut “zlatni pečatić“ koji je otvarao mogućnost studija u Americi. Satove europske povijesti uzela je jer ju je, dolazeći iz komunističke zemlje, željela uvidjeti "iz američkog kuta". Također, morala je uzeti satove tjelesnog odgoja, jer u Hrvatskoj nije imala dovoljno sati iz tog predmeta. Od izbornih predmeta Kolinda je uzela i mehaniku, koja se učila tako da su učenici s nastavnikom rastavljali i sastavljali, popravljali motore u starim automobilima. Povratak u Hrvatsku Nakon mature u SAD-u, vraća se u rodnu Hrvatsku, točnije Zagreb, gdje upisuje engleski i španjolski jezik na Filozofskom fakultetu. Diplomirala je 1993. godine. FFZG, Tražilica FFZG-a: Alumni Filzofskog fakulteta (pristupljeno 5. travnja 2017.) Godine 2000. stekla je titulu magistra znanosti po završetku dvogodišnjeg poslijediplomskog studija iz međunarodnih odnosa na Fakultetu političkih znanosti Sveučilišta u Zagrebu (teza o američko-sovjetskim odnosima u doba Reaganove administracije i završetku hladnoga rata). Nakon što je bila članicom Trilateralne komisije koju je osnovao David Rockefeller i u koju su učlanjeni brojni vrlo utjecajni ljudi iz svijeta politike i biznisa, po stupanju na dužnost Predsjednice Republike Hrvatske ona je odstupila iz mjesta u toj komisiji - kako je i uobičajeno za članove koji stupaju na javne dužnosti."Hanžeković: Kako sam postao član kontroverzne 'Trilaterale'", tportal 21.6.2014."Emil Tedeschi takes Grabar Kitarovic's seat on Trilateral Commission", "presscut", 20.10.2015 Aktivno govori engleski, španjolski i portugalski, a pasivno njemački, talijanski i francuski. Večernji.hr, Edi Jurković: Ministrica koja je govorila šest jezika previše, 2. travnja 2011. (pristupljeno 5. travnja 2017.) Politička karijera Svoju profesionalnu karijeru započela je u Ministarstvu znanosti i tehnologije, da bi se 1993. godine zaposlila u Ministarstvu vanjskih poslova, gdje je najprije radila kao savjetnica u Uredu zamjenika ministra, a potom kao načelnica odjela za Sjevernu Ameriku. Godine 1997. odlazi u Veleposlanstvo RH u Kanadi, prvo kao diplomatski savjetnik, a zatim kao ministar savjetnik. Na parlamentarnim izborima 2003. godine izabrana je za zastupnicu u Hrvatskom saboru. Dne 23. prosinca 2003. godine imenovana je ministricom europskih integracija. Dne 18. siječnja 2005. godine postaje voditeljica Državnog izaslanstva za pregovore o pristupanju Europskoj uniji (pregovarački tim). Spajanjem Ministarstva vanjskih poslova i Ministarstva europskih integracija imenovana je ministricom vanjskih poslova i europskih integracija. Na dužnosti ministrice ostala je do 12. siječnja 2008. godine. Za vrijeme njezinog mandata Republika Hrvatska započela je pregovore za članstvo u EU. Predsjednički izbori 2014./2015. mini|lijevo|250px|Kolinda Grabar-Kitarović tijekom predsjedničke kampanje [[2014. godine]] mini|250px|Kolinda Grabar-Kitarović u [[Koncertna dvorana Vatroslava Lisinskog|koncertnoj dvorani Vatroslava Lisinskog u Zagrebu]] thumb|300px|Predsjednica Kolinda Grabar-Kitarović polaže svečanu prisegu [[15. veljače 2015. godine]] Kolinda Grabar-Kitarović službeno je 12. lipnja 2014. postala kandidatkinja HDZ-a za predsjednicu Hrvatske na predsjedničkim izborima. Odluka je donijeta u Vukovaru nakon održane sjednice Predsjedništva HDZ-a i na njihov prijedlog što je Nacionalno vijeće jednoglasno usvojilo.Večernji list, autor: Branimir Bradarić, objava: 12.6.2014 | 13:24 (pristupljeno 12. siječnja 2015.) Svoj izborni program naziva "Za bolju Hrvatsku" Grabar-Kitarović je predstavila 11. studenoga 2014. godine.RTL televizija, 11. studenoga 2014., (pristupljeno 12. siječnja 2015.) Predsjedničku kandidatkinju Kolindu Grabar-Kitarović na predsjedničkim izborima 2014./2015. podržali su [[Hrvatska demokratska zajednica] - HDZ, Hrvatska seljačka stranka - HSS, Hrvatska stranka prava dr. Ante Starčević - HSP AS, Blok umirovljenici zajedno - BUZ, Hrvatska demokršćanska stranka - HDS, Zagorska demokratska stranka - ZDS, Hrvatska socijalno-liberalna stranka - HSLS, Hrast - Pokret za uspješnu Hrvatsku.Zagreb, 17.12.2014., 14:01, Autor: Dnevnik.hr (pristupljeno 12. siječnja 2015.) Inauguracija thumb|175px|left|Predsjednica Kolinda Grabar-Kitarović prima [[Predsjednička lenta|lentu predsjednika Republike Hrvatske tijekom inauguracije]] Ceremonija svečanog polaganja prisege i inauguracija novoizabrane predsjednice Kolinde Grabar-Kitarović održala se u nedjelju, 15. veljače 2015. Iako joj je predsjednički mandat započeo 19. veljače, do pomicanja vremena održavanja ceremonije došlo je, između ostalog, jer je američki predsjednik Barack Obama najavio za 18. veljače održavanje globalnog summita o borbi protiv nasilnog ekstremizma u Washingtonu, na kojem se očekuje velik broj stranih šefova država i vlada.Inauguracija Kolinde Grabar-Kitarović u nedjelju 15. veljače, http://www.vecernji.hr, 26.1.2015. Mandat Prvih 100 dana mini|300px|Predsjednica Republike Hrvatske Kolinda Grabar-Kitarović tijekom razgovora s američkim potpredsjednikom [[Joe Biden|Joe Bidenom u Uredu Predsjednice na Pantovčaku uoči sastanka na vrhu pod nazivom Predsjednički proces Brdo – Brijuni 2015. 25. studenoga 2015.]] Nakon polaganja svečane prisege i inauguracije, Zagreb pod pojačanim mjerama osiguranja - AVAZ NA INAUGURACIJI Ne krijući suze Grabar- Kitarović položila svečanu zakletvu, Dnevni avaz, 15. veljače 2015. Kolinda je razmišljala o premještanju ureda predsjednice u vilu Pongratz Korana Sutlić, REZIDENCIJA KOJU ŽELI KOLINDA Najljepši je zagrebački dvorac bio okupljalište hrvatske aristokracije, Jutarnji list, 15. siječnja 2015. u Visoku ulicu u Zagrebu, Dražen Ciglenečki, Vlada smatra da preseljenje nije prezahtjevno: Ured predsjednika ipak ide u Visoku ulicu?, Novi list, 26. siječnja 2015. gdje je bio ured na početku mandata Franje Tuđmana. Vanja Nezirović, FOTO: VILA U VISOKOJ Kako izgleda rezidencija u koju Kolinda želi vratiti Ured predsjednika, Jutarnji list, 13. siječnja 2015. Iako se smatralo da će rezidencija u Visokoj donijeti uštedu proračunu, Helena Tkalčević, Kolinda želi u Visoku ulicu, a stanari: Samo nam još to treba, 24 sata, 13. siječnja 2015. Kolinda se premišlja oko Visoke: 'Vlada je trebala pričekati s odlukom', Vijesti.hr, 29. siječnja 2015. ispostavilo se da zbog prometa i slijepe ulice vila ne odgovara razini sigurnosti niti realizaciji protokolarnih aktivnosti predsjednika države. Mihael Hnatyšyn, Kolindi bolji Pantovčak: Vila u Visokoj ne zadovoljava uvjete, 24 sata, 21. siječnja 2015. Na kraju je ipak odlučeno da će ured predsjednice RH ostati na Pantovčaku. Kolinda će se ipak useltit u ured na Pantovčaku, Index.hr, 3. veljače 2015. 19. veljače 2015. Kolinda je posjetila hrvatske branitelje Kolinda Grabar Kitarović u posjetu šatoru u Savskoj 66, Jutarnji list, 19. veljače na prosvjedu u Svakoj 66, te se nakon primanja buketa cvijeća i darova uz radost i skandiranje branitelja obratila i riječima: Predsjednica posjetila branitelje: 'Obećala sam vam da ću biti s vama!', Vijesti.hr, 19. veljače 2015. Nakon zajedničkog druženja, Kolinda je zapalila svijeću kod spomenika Nevenki Topalušić, Kitarović u Savskoj: Branitelji joj pjevali Zovi, samo zovi, N1 televizija, 19. veljače 2015. koja je preminula tijekom prvih dana prosvjeda. Renata Rašović, Hrvatska braniteljica Nevenka Topalušić preminula tijekom prosvjeda, Večernji list, 22. listopada 2014. Nevenka je inače bila aktivna sudionica Domovinskog rata, članica 2. gadrsijke brigade "Gromovi", koja je nakon rata ostala stopostotni invalid. Tragedija na prosvjedu: Ispred Ministarstva preminula braniteljica, Dnevnik.hr, 22. listopada 2014. Smatra se da je preminula zbog pada iz invalidskih kolica Ratna veteranka, majka četvero djece, preminula za vrijeme braniteljskog prosvjeda, Index.hr, 22. listopada 2014. , nakon čega je počela otežano disati, što je dovelo do smrti samo sat vremena poslije. Hrvatska braniteljica Nevenka Topalušić, majka 4 djece, preminula tijekom prosvjeda ispred Ministarstva branitelja, Narod.hr, 22. listopada 2014. Dana 23. veljače predsjednica je u svom uredu primila predsjednika Parlamenta Gruzije Davida Usupashvilija, a tijekom posjeta potvrđeno je obostrano prijateljstvo i ekonomska suradnja dviju zemalja. Predsjednik gruzijskog Parlamenta na prijemu kod predsjednice RH, ezadar.hr, 23. veljače 2015. Predsjednica Republike Hrvatske založila se i za jačanje političkih kontakata i susreta te ponovila predanost Hrvatske suverenosti i teritorijalnoj cjelovitosti Gruzije. S druge strane predsjednik Parlamenta Gruzije Usupashvili zahvalio je predsjednici Grabar-Kitarović na njezinoj podršci Gruziji i svemu što je učinila dok je bila na funkciji pomoćnice glavnog tajnika NATO-a. Osim političkih, Kolinda se založila za gospodarsku suradnju na prostorima energetike, turizma i prehrambene industrije. Gruzija kao žrtva "Ruskog imperijalizma" cijeni potporu Hrvatske, Index.hr, 23. veljače 2015. 26. veljače 2015. Kolinda je u svoj ured primila predstavnike Udruge „Blokirani", koji su naglasili kako je ovo prvi put da imaju priliku o svojim problemima govoriti pred institucijom političkog sustava. Predsjednica RH Kolinda Grabar-Kitarović primila je predstavnike Udruge „Blokirani“, HR News, 25. veljače 2015. Predstavnici udruge su se zahvalili na ispunjenju svog predizbornog obećanja kroz detaljno izrađen i upućen Zahtjev za ocjenom ustavnosti Ovršnog zakona. Nakon posjeta predsjednica je formirala stručni tim, koji se satojao od nekoliko savjetnika, predstavnika Udruge Blokirani i još nekih zainteresiranih udruga građana koji se bave ovom problematikom, kako bi pronašli rješenje za rješavnje problema "dužničkog ropstva". Predsjednica će formirati stručni tim za pomoć prezaduženim i blokiranim građanima, Narod.hr, 25. veljače 2015. Istoga dana predsjednica je primila dr. Ljubu Jurčića, dr. Damira Novotnyja JURČIĆ, NOVOTNY, SANTINI I ŠANTIĆ NA PANTOVČAKU, najnovijevijesti.net, 26. veljače 2015. dr. Gustu Santinija KOLINDA S UGLEDNIM EKONOMISTIMA:"Tražimo nacionalni sporazum o gospodarskim pitanjima!", Jutarnji list, 26. veljače 2015. te Zdeslava Šantića Predsjednica primila ekonomske analitičare: Nema razloga da hrvatsko gospodarstvo ne bude najbrže rastuće u ovom dijelu Europe!, Dnevno.hr, 26. veljače 2015. s kojima je razgovarala o gospodarskom stanju Hrvatske, izazovima i mogućim rješenjima izlaska iz krize te rasta domaćeg gospodarstva. Bojan Arežina, 'Ne postoji razlog da Hrvatska ne bude najbrže rastuće gospodarstvo u ovom dijelu Europe', Večernji list, 26. veljače 2015. Grabar-Kitarović primila domaće ekonomske analitičare, ezadar.hr, 26. veljače 2015. Sljedeći dan, uputila je prijedlog Zoranu Milanoviću da se zakonom uvede moratorij na ovrhe nad jedinom nekretninom ovršenika. KOLINDINO PISMO MILANOVIĆU 'Zaustavite ovrhe nad jedinom nekretninom', Jutarnji list, 27. veljače 2015. Kolinda Milanoviću: Spriječite ovrhe, zaštitite najugroženije, 24 sata, 27. veljače 2015. Novo pismo predsjednice premijeru: Ljudi ne smiju ostati bez jedinog doma, Direktno.hr, 27. veljače 2015. Prvoga dana ožujka Kolinda se sastala sa slovenskim predsjednikom Borutom Pahorom Pahor i Grabar Kitarović se neformalno sastali u Otočcu na Krki, Novi list, 2 ožujka 2015. na neformalnom radnom ručku u Otočcu ob Krki. Kolinda Grabar Kitarović susrela se s Borutom Pahorom na neformalnom ručku, Večernji list, 1. ožujka 2015. Prilikom susreta razgovaralo se o nizu zajedničkih tema u okviru hrvatsko – slovenskog prijateljstva te zajedničke suradnje unutar Europske unije i NATO-a. Neformalni ručak: Susreli se Grabar Kitarović i Borut Pahor, 24 sata, 1. ožujka 2015. Dodatni naglasak stavljen je na inicijative i suradnju na prostoru Jugoistočne Europe. TAJNA IZNENADNOG DVOSATNOG SASTANKA Pahor je za Kolindu imao važnu poruku iz Srbije, Jutarnji list, objavljeno 2. ožujka 2013. Slovenski mediji: Neformalni susret Pahor-Kitarović trajao dva sata, Slobodna Dalmacija, 2. ožujka 2015. Svoj prvi službeni posjet dogovorila je u Bosnu i Hercegovinu, gdje je u utorak 3. ožujka 2015. doputovala u Sarajevo u službeni posjet Bosni i Hercegovini, prvi njezin takav put u inozemstvo otkako je na dužnosti. FOTO: PREDSJEDNICA KOLINDA U POSJETU SARAJEVU 'Nećemo uvoditi vize za građane BiH', Jutarnji list, 3. ožujka 2015. Posjet je započela sastankom s trojnim Predsjedništvom u Sarajevu, predsjedateljem Mladenom Ivanićem i članovima Draganom Čovićem i Bakirom Izetbegovićem Kolinda Grabar Kitarović sutra u posjeti BiH, prvi.tv, 2. ožujka 2015. , dok je popodne razgovarala s članovima kolegija obaju domova parlamenta BiH i s predsjedateljem Vijeća ministara BiH Vjekoslavom Bevandom. Kolinda u prvom službenom posjetu, iz BiH stižu različite poruke, Direktno.hr, 3. ožujka 2015. KOLINDA GRABAR KITAROVIĆ U POSJETI BIH, poskok.info, 3. ožujka 2015. Prilikom konferencije za novinare tijekom posjeta izjavila je Predsjednica u Sarajevu: Dajem punu potporu BiH uz poštivanje njezina suvereniteta, Novi list, 3. ožujka 2015. : Nakon posjeta mnogi analitičari su se složili kako je posjet BIH bila dobra i promišljana odluka predsjednice Kolinde Grabar-Kitarović. Analitičari: Odlazak u BiH dobra odluka predsjednice Grabar-Kitarović, Jabuka.tv, 4. ožujka 2015. Analitičari: Odlazak u BiH dobra odluka predsjednice Grabar-Kitarović, Slobodna Dalmacija, 4. veljače 2015. Vlatko Crvtila i Nino Raspudić zaključili su kako je pohvalno što je predsjednica za svoj prvi inozemni posjet odabrala Bosnu i Hercegovinu jer je time pokazala koliko je ta zemlja važna hrvatskoj vanjskoj politici i njoj osobno. Analitičari: Odlazak u BiH dobra odluka predsjednice Grabar-Kitarović, Dnevnik.hr, 4. veljače 2015. 4. ožujka Kolinda je, kao vrhovnih zapovjednica Hrvatske vojske, svečano ispratila 2. kontigent hrvatske vojske za Afganistan DavorIvanković, Grabar-Kitarović: Nadam se da i u ovom kontingentu kuhaju dobar čobanac, 4. veljače 2015. , u kojem se nalazio 81 hrvatski vojnik, zajedno s kolegama vojnicima iz Crne Gore, Albanije, BIH i Makedonije pod zapovjedništvom brigadira Stanka Paradžikovića. Andro Bernardić, Kolinda ispratila 2. kontigent hrvatske vojske u Afganistan, 24 sata, 4. veljače 2015. U sklopu tematske rasprave, koja se održala 6. veljače u prostorijama organizacije UN-a Kolinda u UN-u: Morala sam prisegnuti u muškom rodu, 24 sata, 6. veljače 2015. , hrvatska predsjednica susrela se s glavnim tajnikom UN-a Ban Ki-moonom Predsjednica Republike susrela se s glavnim tajnikom UN-a, Mir.hr, 9. veljače 2015. te s predsjednikom Opće skupštine UN-a Samom Kutesom. Kolinda Grabar Kitarović susrela se s glavnim tajnikom UN-a Ban Ki-moonom te s predsjednikom Opće skupštine UN-a Samom Kutesom, HRnews, 9. veljače 2015. Sastanci su održani uoči Tematske rasprave na visokoj razini o jačanju jednakosti spolova te osnaživanju položaja žena i djevojčica za transformacijsku razvojnu agendu za razdoblje poslije 2015. godine. Navedena Tematska rasprava održala se prigodom obilježavanja Međunarodnog dana žena te 20. obljetnice od usvajanja Pekinške deklaracije i Platforme za djelovanje. Kolinda se susrela s Hillary i rekla: 'Ženama treba dati moć', 24 sata, 9. ožujka 2015. Grabar-Kitarović je na otvaranju Tematske rasprave, u svom govoru istaknula značajni napredak koji je postignut u promicanju jednakosti spolova te dodala kako usprkos svim postignućima to ostaje izazov. Grabar Kitarović u UN-u govorila o jednakosti spolova, Večernji list, 6. ožujka 2015. Dva dana nakon završetka Tematske rasprave Kolinda je obišla muzej moderne umjetnosti MoMA i posjetila Hrvatsku župu Sv.Ćirila i Metoda i Sv.Rafaela A. Pranjić, Predsjednica pohodila svetu misu u New Yorku: Dolazak u crkvu bio je od posebnog značaja, Dnevno.hr, 9. ožujka 2015. gdje je nakon svete mise provela vrijeme u razgovoru i druženju s župljanima. Grabar-Kitarović se družila s iseljenicima u New Yorku, Vijesti.hr, 8. ožujka 2015. Tijekom posjeta SAD-u Kolinda se susrela s nekadašnjim predsjednikom SAD-a Billom Clintonom Kolindin susret s Clintonom stvorio pomutnju na Facebooku, Index.hr, 10. ožujka 2015. , dok je fotografija na kojoj se rukuju Clinton i Grabar-Kitarović izazvala pomutnju na Facebooku, te su mnogi sliku komenitrali:"Hvala bogu da ima naših političara koji pričaju engleski. Pipl mast trast as". Kolinda i Clinton izazvali pomutnju: 'Hvala bogu da imamo političare koji pričaju engleski. Pipl mast trast as', Jutarnji list, 10. ožujka 2015. Nakon povratka iz SAD-a predsjednica je u svom uredu primila šefove diplomatskih misija i međunarodnih organizacija akreditiranih u Republici Hrvatskoj, sa željom da Hrvatska izgradi i učvrsti stara prijateljstva diljem svijeta, te da je pomoć diplomata vrlo velika u ostvarivanju toga važnog cilja. Predsjednica je istaknula i na jačanju unutareuropskih diplomatskih odnosa na relacijama Jadran-Baltik i država Sredozemlja i pomoći pri stvaraju jače i kvalitetnije unutareuropske diplomatske mreže. Predsjednica Grabar-Kitarović primila šefove diplomatskih misija i međunarodnih organizacija akreditiranih u Republici Hrvatskoj, eho.com, 12. veljače 2015. Susret Predsjednice s guvernerom Borisom Vujčićem 11. ožujka iskorišten je za razgovor o stanju i stabilnosti financijskog sustava države, kao i utjecaju mjera monetarne politike na gospodarstvo. Razmotreni su stavovi o kreditima u švicarskim francima, te eventualnim mogućnostima državne intervencije. Predsjednica i guverner pričali o kreditima u "švicarcima", N1 televizija, 11. ožujka 2015. Istoga dana primila Kolinda je u svoj ured primila prvog potpredsjednika vlade i ministra vanjskih poslova Srbije Ivicu Dačića, a tijekom susreta je potvrđena obostrana spremnost na nastavak rješavanja otvorenih pitanja, posebice pitanja nestalih, položaja manjina i razgraničenja, u duhu dobrosusjedstva, jačanja suradnje i poticanja boljitka građana obje države te perspektive zajedničke europske budućnosti. T. Pšenko, Predsjednica radi punom parom: Pogledajte koga je sve danas primila Grabar Kitarović, Dnevno.hr, 11. ožujka 2015. Osim Dačića i Vujčića, Grabar Kitarović je primila i azerbajdžanskog ministra obrane generala zbora Zakira Hasanova, a tijekom razgovora sugovornici su se složili da su odnosi Hrvatske i Azerbajdžana primjer dobrih odnosa te uspješne gospodarske suradnje, ali i na području obrane kroz programe školovanja, izobrazbe i obuke te da je od obostranog interesa daljnja nadgradnja te suradnje. Kolinda Grabar-Kitarović primila je ministra obrane Republike Azerbajdžan Zakira Hasanova, HRnews, 11. ožujka 2015. U razgovoru je istaknuto i da su stabilnost i mir u području Zakavkazja u interesu ne samo država koje se nalaze na tom prostoru, nego Europe i Euroazije u cjelini te da sve prijepore treba rješavati na miran način i dijalogom. Grabar-Kitarović prmila ministra obrane Azerbajdžana Hasanova, Index.hr, 11. ožujka 2015. Predsjednica je i posjetila Mantinjadu, tradicionalnu folklornu manifestaciju gdje se glazbom, zborskim i klapskim pjevanjem, zvukom istarskih sopela i čakavskim stihovima predstavlja bogatstvo glazbene i jezične čakavske baštine. Mantinjada u Zagrebu, pgz.hr, 16. ožujka 2015. Za svoj drugi službeni diplomatski posjet Kolinda je najavila jednodnevni posjet Njemačkoj u utorak 17. ožujka Grabar-Kitarović za dva tjedna u službenom posjetu Njemačkoj, Poslovni.hr, 5. ožujka 2015. Vesna Gubo, Kolinda u posjetu Njemačkoj: Sastat će se s Angelom Merkel, 24 sata, 17. ožujka 2o15. , a osim hrvatskih posjet je bio i glavna tema njemačkih medija. Nakon što je ujutro vlakom doputovala u Berlin, Kolinda se sastala njemačkim predsjednikom Joachimom Gauckom i kancelarkom Angelom Merkel. S predsjednikom Gauckom razgovarala je o gospodarskoj, trgovačkoj, kulturnoj i turističkoj suradnji, a s kancelarkom Merkel o mogućnostima jačanja hrvatsko-njemačke suradnje, posebice na području gospodarstva i znanosti. Tema: Joachim Gauck: Hrvatska je uzor drugim zemljama zapadnog Balkana, Večernji list, 17. ožujka 2015. Poslije susreta s Gauckom, s kojim je razgovarala i na radnom ručku, Grabar-Kitarović sastala s kancelarkom Angelom Merkel Njemački predsjednik srdačno primio Kolindu...presrdačno?, 24 sata News, 17. ožujka 2015. . U skladu s protokolom, budući je njezin domaćin bio njezin njemački kolega Gauck, nakon susreta s Merkel nisu bile predviđene izjave za novinare. Kancelarkin ured međutim unaprijed je priopćio da su teme razgovora dviju političarki bilateralni odnosi i teme vezane za Europsku uniju, kao i pitanja zbivanja u Jugoistočnoj Europi. 'Ovo je početak novog partnerstva između Hrvatske i Njemačke!', Vijesti.hr, 17. ožujka 2015. Kolinda je već dan prije u razgovor za DW objasnila kako je najveći problem Hrvatske u odnosu s njemačkom slučaj "Lex Perković", koji je rezultiran loše vođenom politikom premijera Zorana milanovića i ministrice vanjskih i europskih poslova Vesne Pusić, radi ćega je odgođen ulazak Hrvatske u Schengensku zonu. Zašto mediji ignoriraju susret Kolinde Grabar-Kitarović i Angele Merkel?, Dnevno.hr, 17. ožujka 2015. Izbjeglička kriza i izbori mini|250px|Kolinda s [[Načelnik Glavnog stožera Oružanih snaga Republike Hrvatske|načelnikom glavnog stožera OSRH-a Dragom Lovrićem i ministrom obrane Antom Kotromanovićem u vojnom vozilu na Svečanom vojnom mimohodu prilikom obilježavanja 20. obljetnice operacije Oluja 5. kolovoza 2015.]] Dana 15. lipnja u službeni posjet je primila i rumunjskog predsjednika Klausa Wernera Iohannisa. Kolinda primila rumunjskog predsjednika!, Index.hr, 15. lipnja 2015. Tijekom posjeta istaknuli su važnost bolje energetske i prometne povezanosti Zagreba i Bukurešta, posebice na području Dunava i dunavskog koridora koji Hrvatska još uvijek nije dovoljno iskoristila kao međunarodni prometni pravac. Predsjednica je istaknula želju i namjeru za osnaživanjem trilaterale između Hrvatske, Mađarske i Rumunjske kao i uspravnice Jadran-Baltik. Kao projekte od zajedničkog interesa Predsjednica je navela LNG terminal na Krku, kao i projekte obnove hidroelektrana i prometne infrastrukture te suradnju u području IT-a i modernih tehnologija. Oboje predsjednika istaknulo je važnost borbe protiv korupcije i organiziranog kriminala te daljnjeg usklađivanja s europskim pravosuđem, posebice u kontekstu ispunjavanja kriterija za Schengen. Kao jedan od izazova koje Hrvatska i Rumunjska dijele navedena je i reforma obrazovnog sustava koji ne prati potrebe tržišta. Predsjednik Rumunjske u službenom posjetu Hrvatskoj, stranice Ureda predsjednika RH, 15. lipnja 2015. 14. srpnja sudjelovala je u ribolovu s ribarima u Kornatskom akvatoriju, kako bi se upoznala s problemima i poteškoćama s kojima se hrvatski ribari svakodnevno suočavaju, od kojih je najviše istaknula sporu administraciju i probleme s resornim ministarstvom u vezi reguliranja prava ribara i njihova statusa. Hrvatska predsjednica Kolinda Grabar-Kitarović lovila ribu, Klix.ba, 14. srpnja 2015. Na svojoj Facebook stranici napisala je kako je bila zadvoljna viuz rečenicu:"Ovo je bogatstvo hrvatskog mora!" Kolinda Grabar-Kitarović - naše more, Facebook, 14. srpnja 2015. 29. rujna, na poziv predsjednika SAD-a Baracka Obame, sudjelovala je na prijemu za šefove država i vlada. Predsjednica na prijemu kod Baracka Obame, Net.hr, 29. rujna 2015. Za vrijeme posjeta, premijer Zoran Milanović optužio ju je da je u New York "otišla u šoping", iako je Služba za odnose s javnošću Ureda predsjednika Vlade objavila da su Milanović i Grabar-Kitarović telefonski razgovarali o datumu izbora na njezinu inicijativu. Fanovi oduševljeni: Predsjednica se slikala s Obamom, N1, 29. rujna 2015. Nakon što je u srpnju 2015. Mađarska podignula ogradu od bodljikave žice i zatvorila granicu sa Srbijom, u svega tjedan dana u Hrvatsku je ušlo više od 21.000 migranata Hungary begins work on their border fence to keep out migrants!, The Guardian, 13. srpnja 2015. , a do 22. rujna se ta brojka povećala na 39.000 migranata, do kojih je 32.000 napustilo zemlju i ušlo u Sloveniju. HINA, STIGLE NOVE BROJKE Dosad u RH ušlo 36.000 izbjeglica: 'Bapska nas je iznenadila, ali sad je bolje, dolaze u grupama od 70-ak ljudi', Jutarnji list, 22. rujna 2015. Zbog toga je imenovala Andriju Hebranga savjetnikom za pitanje izbjegličke krize, a tom prilikom je naglasila kako je potrebno postaviti hrvatsku vojsku na granice. Kolindin povjerenik Hebrang:Vojska je trebala na granici tijelima zapriječiti ulazak izbjeglica!, Index.hr, 19. rujna 2015. 1. listopada susrela se s mađarskim premijerom Orbanom, kako bi razmotrili i donijeli odredbu o rješenju pitanja izbjegličke krize. Nakon susreta u izjavi za novinare je i istaknula: U svom obraćanju naciji, 5. listopada objavila je da će Izbori za Hrvatski parlament 2015. održati 8. studenog, a pritom je biračima poručila: Davor Ivanković,Predsjednica Grabar-Kitarović: Parlamentarni izbori održat će se 8. studenoga, Večernji list, 5. listopada 2015. Unatoč nastojanjima da se broj izbjeglica smanji, do 20. listopada u Hrvatsku je ušlo 204.126 migranata.Obavijesti o prihvatu i smještaju migranata u RH, MUP RH, objavljeno 20. listopada 2015., pristupljeno 20. listopada 2015. Stoga je, 11. listopada, u društvu Andrije Hebranga i Mate Granića posjetila Bapsku i prihvatni centar u Opatovcu Andrijana Gregur, Predsjednica obišla izbjeglice u Opatovcu, HRT, 11. listopada 2015. , gdje je i razgovarala s ministrom unutarnjih poslova Rankom Ostojićem. Predsjednica iznenadila izbjeglice u Bapskoj i u kampu u Opatovcu, Tportal.hr, 11. listopada 2015. Tijekom posjeta zahvalila je volonterima i ponovila da je važno surađivati sa Srbijom, Mađarskom i BiH: 250px|mini|Predsjednica Republike Kolinda Grabar-Kitarović na Pantovčaku dala je izjavu novinarima o parlamentarnim izborima, nakon konferencije za novinare Državnog izbornog povjerenstva Dana 24. studenog od predsjednika Državnoga izbornog povjerenstva Branka Hrvatina primila je službene konačne rezultate izbora za Osmi saziv Hrvatskog sabora čime su ispunjeni uvjeti za konzultacije o mandataru Vlade. Predsjednici uručeni rezultati izbora, konzultacije u četvrtak, 24. studenog 2015., Slobodna Dalmacija Prvi krug konzultacija na Pantovčaku održan je četvrtak, 26. studenoga. Održan prvi krug konzultacija na Pantovčaku, ovo je 7 najvažnijih trenutaka, Telegram, 26. studenog 2015. Budući da niti jedna koalicija nije skupila dovoljno potpisa, za drugi krug pregovora bio je određen 7. prosinca. ZAVRŠENE KONZULTACIJE KOD PREDSJEDNICE Drugi krug pregovora 7. prosinca!, dulist.hr, 26. studenog 2015. Pregovori Mosta sa koalicijama SDP-a i HDZ-a, 24 sata, 7. prosinca 2015. Grabar-Kitarović je 27. studenog posjetila Sisak, gdje je obišla tvornicu "Siscia" te se potom družila sa stipendistima Biskupijske zaklade „Fra Bonifacije Ivan Pavletić“. Posjet Sisku, Facebook, 27. studenog 2015. U Zagrebu, 28. studenog, prilikom ostvaranja taekwondo natjecanja Jasterb kup 2015. uručen joj je crni pojas 9. dan. Predsjednica jača i od Chuck Norrisa?, DNevnik.hr, 28. studenog 2015. 2. prosinca posjetila je i Osijek, i proslavila Dan grada s Osječanima i Osječankama. Susrela se s intendantom, vodstvom i glumcima HNK Osijek te autorima najboljih hrvatskih drama Ivanom Šojat Kuči te Marijanom Gubinom. Kolinda Grabar - Kitarović u Slavoniji, Radio Osijek, 2- prosinca 2015. Uoči drugog kruga konzultacija za Osmi saziv Sabora obećale je Hrvatima da u njihovo ime štitim Ustav, demokratske vrijednosti i stabilnost ustavno-pravnog poretka i državnih institucija. Na tome ću ustrajati i nikome neću dopustiti da iz bilo kakvog partikularnog interesa ugrozi stabilnost države i demokratski poredak. Konzultacije - 7. prosinca 2015., Facebook, 7. prosinca 2015. Tijekom 9. i 10. prosinca boravila je u Slovačkoj na službenom posjetu, gdje se osim s domaćinom susrela s predsjednikom Parlamenta Pellegrinijem te predsjednikom Vlade Ficom. Zajedno s predsjednikom Kiskom te podpredsjednikom Vlade i ministrom vanjskih i europskih poslova Lajčákom otvorila je Slovačko-hrvatski gospodarski forum u Bratislavi, gdje je veliku pozornost pridodala Inicijativi tri mora. Kolinda u Slovačkoj:Inicijativa Jadran-Baltik-Crno more može pokrenuti i gospodarski rast, Index.hr, 9. prosinca 2015. Susrela se i predstavnicima hrvatske nacionalne manjine u Slovačkoj, koja u Slovačkoj živi 400 godina Kolinda u Slovačkoj zapjevala s hrvatskom klapom, Prv1.tv, 10. prosinca 2015. , i s njima i zapjevala klapsku pjesmu. POSLUŠAJTE KAKO PJEVA PREDSJEDNICA: U Slovačkoj zapjevala s hrvatskom klapom, Net.hr, 10. prosinca 2015. Zadnjeg dana posjeta, predsjednica je na Sveučilištu "Matej Bel" u Banskoj Bistrici primila počasni doktorat kao priznanje njezinom radu i postignućima, a posebno srednjoeuropskoj inicijativi spajanja Jadrana, Baltika i Crnog Mora. Prije pravog, Kolinda primila počasni doktorat u Slovačkoj, 24 sata, 11. prosinca 2015. Posjetila je i grad Trnavu gdje je obišla grobove Antuna Vrančića i sv. Marka Križevčanina. Posjeta Slovačkoj: Predsjednica RH danas u Trnavi i Banskoj Bistrici, Direktno.hr, 11. prosinca 2015. desno|mini|250px|Predsjednica RH i [[John Kerry u New Yorku 2016.]] Privatni život Udana je za sveučilišnog profesora Jakova Kitarovića i majka je dvoje djece, Katarine i Luke. Priznanja Nevladina udruga Klepsidra iz Sarajeva dodijelila joj je 2015. nagradu Isa-beg Ishaković, kao priznanje za djelovanje i nastojanja za gradnju dobrih odnosa s BiH. HRT Hina: Međunarodna nagrada Kolindi Grabar Kitarović, 10. rujna 2015. (pristupljeno 16. studenoga 2015.)Vecernji.ba Agencije: Kolinda Grabar-Kitarović se sastala s Čovićem i Izetbegovićem, 10. rujna 2015. (pristupljeno 16. studenoga 2015.) Unutarnje poveznice * Predsjednik Republike Hrvatske * Dodatak:Popis predsjedničkih posjeta Kolinde Grabar-Kitarović Izvori Vanjske poveznice *Večernji.hr / VL Biografije: Kolinda Grabar Kitarović *Narod.hr – Kolinda Grabar Kitarović: poliglotkinja, diplomatkinja, predsjednica *NATO: Kolinda Grabar-Kitarovic, Assistant Secretary General for Public Diplomacy (životopis) *Dnevnik.hr - Predsjednica o svojih prvih 100 dana predsjedničkog mandata Kategorija:Hrvatski političari od 1989. Kategorija:Hrvatski diplomati Kategorija:Ministri u Vladi Republike Hrvatske Kategorija:Vanjska politika Republike Hrvatske Kategorija:Životopisi, Rijeka Kategorija:HDZ Kategorija:Hrvatski predsjednici